Marry Me!
by dreamofthescorpio
Summary: First Grade AU Levi is bored with his last name, and a suggestion from his cousin, Petra, sends him on a rampage to marry someone in his classroom. Armin is a teacher, Eren sketches in class, and Ereri fluffalumps all around. It's short, sorry. Perhaps I will continue this...


1st grader Ereri AU

Levi handed his finished assignment to his teacher, Mr Arlert. He was pleased with his work, and the first to be done.

"Levi, you forgot to write your last name," Mr Arlert sighed, handing the paper to the small child.

Levi rolled his eyes, adjusting his green hoodie, "I don't like my last name, it sounds stupid. I decided not to write it." He growled.

"Then you should find someone to marry, Levi. You can share their last name." Petra suggested, playing with the soft fabric of her pink and white dress while thinking of what to do next on her drawing.

Levi slammed his small hands onto Petra's desk, paper still in hand, a crayon rolled off of the desk. "Marry me, Petra!" Levi begged.

"Levi! Don't get rough with Petra!" Mr Arlert warned.

Petra scoffed, finding her crayon in her lap, "No, Levi, we're just friends!" She answered coldly.

But the young french boy was not fazed by his first adventure to the friend-zone. He wanted a last name. A really cool one. Levi turned wildly, "Annie!" he yelled to the blonde girl in the back of the classroom, "Marry me!"

Annie glared at him, then continued drawing on a colored piece of colored paper.

"Christa! Ymir! One of you has to marry me!" Levi demanded, walking over to their desks.

"Sorry Levi." Ymir started, jumping out of her seat and wrapping her arms around her short waifu, "But Christa is my baby." She proceeded to kiss Christa's forhead.

"Berthholt! Reiner! Marry me!" Levi whined, running towards the two intimidating boys near Annie.

"No way!" They said in chorus, turning away from their desperate classmate.

Levi asked every one of his classmates for their hand in marrige, though each and everyone declined or was chased away by their 'boyfriends'.

He didn't want to go to his last resort, but he had to. She had a cool last name.

"Mikasa! I demand that you marry me!" He commanded faster than he had meant to.

Mikasa turned away from Levi, "I am saving myself for Eren." She claimed.

Eren! He hadn't asked him yet!

"Don't you dare marry Eren! I will hurt you!" Mikasa screeched.

Levi ran to Eren's messy desk faster than he ever though he could, ignoring Mikasa's death threat. Eren was doodling on a lined piece of paper, it actually looked pretty cool.

"Hi Eren!" Levi squeaked.

Eren jerked in suprise, looking up at Levi with his exotic blue-green eyes.

"Hi, Levi."" He replied nervously, covering his sketch with his small, graphite-marked hands, "Don't tell Mr Arlert." He added quietly.

"Eren! Please marry me!" Levi asked, desperation evident in his voice.

"Huh? Isn't that for grownups?" Eren inquired, "And you're not telling Mr Arlert that I was drawing in class, right?"

"Of course not!" Levi growled, "For either of those! So just marry me already!"

Eren smiled, cheeks slightly pink, "Of course, Levi!"

Levi grinned, writing his new last name, 'Jaeger', on the sheet.

"No!" Mikasa yelled, "You should marry me instead, Eren!"

Levi and Eren were horrified when almost all the girls (and several boys) agreed, wanting Eren to themselves.

"Alles-vous-en!" Levi hissed in his native language, wrapping his arms around his 'husband' protectively, "II est a moi!"

"No," Eren mumbled around Levi's arms, "It'd be wrong to cheat on my husband. You know that!"

Mikasa looked down, and then met Levi's eyes in a glaring contest which was intense enough to make the class go silent.

"Levi?" Eren asked, voice dry as he broke the silence, "I can't breathe."

Levi's arms flung off of Erenn as soon as he realized how tightly he was holding him, and he muttered a soft sorry.

The bell rung, signaling that the hyper children were to report to lunch. "C'mon Levi! Let's eat together!" Eren insisted, grabbing his 'husband' and dragging him out of the classroom.

Levi smiled as he was led to the cafeteria, "Je t'aime, Eren." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Eren asked, "I don't speak Parisian."

Levi smacked him, "It's French, you lugnut, and it doesn't matter, I'll tell you someday."

Eren rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Levi."

Levi was a bit hurt, but understood. Eren didn't get it, but someday, he would.

Levi really did love Eren

End.


End file.
